De eeuwenoude profetie
by dracogirly
Summary: Compleet! Mijn korte versie van Harry Potter en de Halfbloedprins. Geschreven voor een fanfic wedstrijd.


Dit verhaaltje heb ik geschreven in een fanfic wedstrijd waarin ik tweede ben geworden. Het mocht max. 1500 woorden hebben. Laat aub. weten wat je er van vindt!**

* * *

**

**De eeuwenoude profetie**

Sirius probeerde los te komen van de twee dooddoeners die hem stevig vasthielden. Hij was achter het donkere gordijn in het ministerie van Mystificatie beland. Achter dit gordijn stonden echter verschillende dooddoeners hem al op te wachten. Zijn geschreeuw werd overstemd door de verschillende andere geluiden die achter het zeil vandaan kwamen. Hij werd meegesleept door de dooddoeners en via een viavia was hij in de cel beland waar hij nu al een paar maanden zat. Hij maakte zich zorgen om Harry, omdat hij niet wist hoe de strijd in het ministerie geëindigd was.

Ineens kwamen er een paar dooddoeners aan die hem vastgebonden meenamen. Dit was nieuw. Schichtig keek Sirius om zich heen. De afgelopen weken was hij de cel niet uitgeweest. Misschien dat hij nu een paar antwoorden zou krijgen over waarom ze hem in leven hadden gehouden. Hij werd in een soort kamer gebracht waar Voldemort op een troon zat en de dooddoeners in een halve cirkel om hem heen stonden. Sirius werd in het midden van de cirkel gegooid en hij keek woedend op naar Voldemort, die alleen maar teruglachte. Voldemort begon met spreken.

"Je vraagt je vast af waarom je hier bent Zwarts, of moet ik zeggen uwe Hoogheid."

Geschrokken keek Sirius op. Dit kon Voldemort toch niet weten. Het was één van de best bewaarde geheimen in zijn familie.

Voldemort lachte om het geschrokken gezicht van Sirius.

"Ja, ik weet er alles van. Je nichtje Bellatrix was zo aardig om me van de informatie te voorzien. Geen wonder dat je het zwarte schaap van de familie was, met een dreuzel als vader. Al moet ik zeggen dat je moeder dan in ieder geval nog wel de stijl had om vreemd te gaan met iemand van adel. Nietwaar, halfbloed prins?"

* * *

Grijnzend keek Draco over de Zwadderich tafel naar de Griffoendor tafel. Hij had zich in tijden niet zo goed gevoeld. Niet alleen was zijn vader een week geleden ontsnapt, hij had ook het plan van de heer van het duister te horen gekregen. Hij wist dingen die Potter niet wist, en niets was leuker dan om hem daarmee te pesten.

Toen hij het Griffoendor trio op zag staan wenkte hij Korzel en Kwast. Samen met Korzel en Kwast liep hij op hen af. Net buiten de eetzaal kon hij hun stoppen.

"Je voelt jezelf zeker wel heel bijzonder Potter?", zei Draco.

Harry keek hem afwachtend aan dus Draco ging verder.

"Niet alleen ben je de held van onze toverwereld", zei Draco terwijl hij het woord 'held' met veel afschuw uitsprak.

"Je bent ook nog eens een goede bekende van een prins."

"Ik weet dat je jezelf altijd wel als een hoogheid gedraagt Malfidus, maar er is een verschil tussen een prins zijn en een prins spelen", zei Harry terug.

"Ik had het niet over mezelf Potter. Dat bewijst maar weer eens hoe weinig je weet over de mensen die je denkt te kennen."

"Waarom vertel jij het mij dan niet?", zei Harry geïrriteerd.

Draco grijnsde gemeen.

"Wat is daar nu leuk aan?"

Met een golvende mantel a la Sneep liep Draco het trio voorbij gevolgd door Korzel en Kwast.

"Laat mij hem beheksen Harry", zei Ron terwijl hij zijn toverstok al op Draco's rug gericht had. "Als ik klaar met hem ben verteld hij maar wat graag waar hij het over had."

"Ron", zei Hermelien waarschuwend, hoewel ze het helemaal niet zo erg zou vinden als Malfidus een keer zijn verdiende loon kreeg.

"Denk je dat hij de waarheid spreekt?", zei Harry terwijl zijn ogen gericht bleven op Draco's steeds kleiner wordende vorm.

"Malfidus? Gelijk?", zei Ron. "Sinds wanneer heeft die fretjongen ooit een keer gelijk gehad?"

Hermelien keek echter bedenkelijk.

"Als je wilt, wil ik wel onderzoek in de bibliotheek doen."

"Graag", zei Harry.

* * *

Zuchtend plofte Hermelien op de bank tussen Harry en Ron. Ze had de afgelopen uren doorgebracht in de bibliotheek op zoek naar een bekende van Harry die van adel zou kunnen zijn, ze had echter niets gevonden.

"Sorry Harry, ik heb alle dreuzel en toverfamilies van adel onderzocht, maar nergens was er een bekende in die familie."

"Het geeft niet Hermelien", zei Harry. "In ieder geval bedankt voor het zoeken. Misschien had Ron toch wel gelijk en verzon Malfidus gewoon iets."

Hermelien knikte, hoewel ze het antwoord niet geloofde. Zo kon maar niet geloven dat Malfidus zoiets kon verzinnen.

* * *

"Waarom ben ik hier?", vroeg Sirius. Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij nog in leven was. Niet dat hij dat erg vond.

"Je bedoelt waarom ik een halfbloedje als jij nog in leven heb gehouden?", zei Voldemort. "Omdat jij de reden ben dat ik deze oorlog ga winnen. Er is namelijk nog een eeuwenoude profetie waar zelfs die oude gek Perkamentus niets vanaf wist. _Met de tovernaarsprins aan je zijde, zul je al je vijanden bestrijden._ Natuurlijk hadden we eerst nog het probleem dat alle koninklijke tovenaarsfamilies uitgestorven waren. Maar toen hoorde ik dus over jou, halfbloedprins."

Er kwam wat beweging in de cirkel van dooddoeners en verschillende dooddoeners vielen met een klap op de grond.

"Wat gebeurt er?", vroeg Voldemort terwijl hij naar de paar nog staande dooddoeners keek. Eén dooddoener handelde echter snel en riep vlug de verlamstraal tegen de paar nog staande dooddoeners. Nog voordat Voldemort zijn toverstok kon pakken had de dooddoener Sirius al vastgepakt en via een viavia verdwenen ze uit het huis.

* * *

Harry werd echt gek van Malfidus. Al de hele dag had Malfidus het over een goede bekende van Harry die een prins moest zijn. Harry werd niet alleen gek van Malfidus gepraat, maar ook van het feit dat hij niet wist wie die prins was. Hij was echter vastbesloten daar vanavond achter te komen. Hij zag Malfidus het diner verlaten en volgde hem de grote zaal uit. Hij wachtte totdat ze in een wat rustiger gedeelte van het kasteel liepen.

"Hé, Malfidus!"

Draco draaide zich om en was verbaast om Harry te zien staan.

"Wat moet je Potter?"

"Wie is die prins waar je het over hebt?"

Draco grijnsde maar zei niets.

"Zeg op Malfidus", zei Harry terwijl hij zijn toverstok op Draco richtte.

"Sirius Zwarts", zei Draco met een uitdagende lach.

Om te zeggen dat Harry woedend was, is een understatement. Niet alleen beantwoorde Draco zijn vraag niet, hij spotte ook nog met zijn dode peetvader. Harry schreeuwde de eerste spreuk die in hem opkwam, maar Draco had daarop gerekend en stapte handig opzij. Snel riep ook Draco een spreuk en met een klap viel Harry op de grond.

* * *

Sirius keek verward op toen hij zag dat hij weer veilig op Zweinstein was. De dooddoener deed zijn kap af en Sirius zag dat het Sneep was.

"Die profetie kan maar beter kloppen", zei Sneep met een zuur gezicht.

Sirius kon alles nog maar moeilijk bevatten en kon maar niet geloven dat van alle mensen, Sneep degene was die hem gered had.

"Sneep?"

"Ja Zwarts, dat klopt. Je vermogen om het overduidelijke te zeggen heb je dus nog niet verloren."

"Maar hoe, waarom?", zei Sirius.

"Zoals jij weet wil ik ook dat de heer van het duister verslagen wordt. Als die profetie klopte, hebben we jou daar dus bij nodig", zei Sneep terwijl hij Sirius met afschuw aankeek. "Ik hoorde ook vandaag pas over de profetie, een paar uur voordat ze jou voor de heer van het duister brachten. Ik had daarom een slaapdrankje gemaakt en aan verschillende dooddoeners gegeven. Daarna heb ik je met een viavia hierheen gebracht."

* * *

Harry had het idee dat zijn hoofd ontploft was. Voorzichtig deed hij zijn ogen een stukje open en zag tot zijn verbazing Sirius naast hem zitten. Hij schrok. Was het Malfidus dan gelukt om hem te vermoorden. Iets wat Voldemort al die jaren niet gelukt was had hij wel gedaan? Hij slikte en keek nog eens goed. Naast hem zat toch echt Sirius. Dat betekende dus dat hij dood was. Voorzichtig probeerde Harry overeind te komen.

"Harry, je bent wakker", hoorde hij ineens een vrouwenstem naast hem zeggen. Hij draaide zich om en zag Hermelien en Ron naast zijn bed zitten. Waren zij dan ook gestorven?

"Ben ik dood?", vroeg Harry.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Je hebt alleen een grote bult op je hoofd, maar verder ben je prima in orde."

"Maar Sirius…."

Sirius lachte.

"Ik ben nooit dood geweest Harry. De dooddoeners hadden mij gevangen genomen en Sneep heeft me vandaag gered."

"Sirius is ook die prins waar Malfidus het steeds over had Harry", zei Hermelien.

"Heeft Sneep je gered?", vroeg Harry verbaasd.

"Het was niet dat ik het leuk vond hoor Potter", zei Sneep vanuit een hoek van de ziekenzaal. "Maar volgens een profetie hebben wij nu de grootste kans om Voldemort te verslaan".

Sneep stond op en liep richting de uitgang.

"Ow, en Potter. Nog 50 punten aftrek voor het bedreigen van een medeleerling."


End file.
